Ménage à trois
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – Cheating, it was something she had always told herself she would never do. Yet years on here she is, and the consequences aren’t all that she bargained for. [KaiSalimaHilary] [Bday Iluvbeyblade]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – Cheating, it was something she had always told herself she would never do. Yet years on here she is, and the consequences aren't all that she bargained for. (Kai/Salima/Hilary)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts or worship.

* * *

Lamb: There are no words in the world to say how much you mean to me my Squish. Though I haven't known you that long it feels like you've always been a part of my life and I think it's cus I know couldn't imagine my life without you in it. 

**Muse:** Oh hell, I think I'm gonna be sick.

_Dedi:_ The do it quietly!

Lamb: Yeah, shut up already. But really Squish all sap aside you are one of the best friends I could have ever asked for and I hope you have as much fun reading this as I did writing it … that's right, I've actually written something and like it.

_Dedi:_ It's a miracle! Anyway this fic is dedicated to **Iluvbeyblade** as today is her 16th birthday and we lover her so much, even Muse doesn't hate her all that much. So **Iluvbeyblade** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_In this game of three,_

_One has passion,_

_And one has love,_

_And all I know is,_

_I don't wanna give them up,_

* * *

**Ménage à trois**

Salima sighed contentedly and rolling onto her side softly kissed the forehead of the girl beside her.

"Stop it." Hilary said trying to mover her head out of the redheads' reach. "I'm all sweaty."

"I don't care." And indeed she did not, moving swiftly she managed to pin the younger girl to the bed beneath her and kissed her brow once more. Her skin was lightly peppered with perspiration and the salty taste was heaven on Salima's tongue.

"I said cut it out!" The last word came out as a gasping shriek, for Salima's left hand had danced over Hilary's ribs and the tickling sensation left the girl almost breathless from a combination of outrage and giggles.

"Fine, you win." And abandoning Hilary's smooth forehead Salima instead dropped her lips to the sweet pleasure of the ruby eyed girl's mouth.

It had been the suit Salima decided as her right hand fisted in the brunets' silky short hair. About six months previously Hilary had managed to get a part time secretarially job at BBA head quarters, mainly working as Mr. Dickinson's PA. But within days she had displayed a talent for organising people and cutting deals that left everyone in a state of shock. Soon Hilary was part of a team in charge of organizing the next world championships, and it was obvious from her attire that day that she had been to a meeting to sort out whatever new problems had arisen only that morning.

**Flash Back**

Bored, bored, bored!

Salima was bored and pissed off and bored. Idly she kicked one trainer against the other as she pitched on the edge off the desk that Kenny was sitting at, Dizzy was open before him and his hands moved like lightning across the keyboard. His brow was so furrowed that his glasses were being pushed to the end of his nose and his bottle green eyes were half-closed in concentration.

Sighing deeply, Salima pulled non-existent bits of fluff from the legs of her dark blue jeans. She was just having one of those days when there seemed to be nothing for her to do. She had spent the entire morning training. Getting up at 06:30 when she had finely come to the conclusion that there was no way she could get back to sleep, having spent the last thirty minutes tossing, turning and cursing Kai for getting up so early.

Her muscles had ached pleasantly after the gruelling workout, but after showering and changing Salima had become listless and could not settle to anything. She had tried reading, playing music and flicking through every channel on the T.V. at least three times; even the Internet could not hold her attention. So pulling on a denim jacket over her black strap top she had left the house and walked the mile or so to the BBA head quarters. Sooner or later everyone turned up there so it stood to reason that there would be at least one person there who she could chat with.

The air was heavy and thick as she had walked down the road. Clouds grey and brooding loomed in the sky and promised a rain storm of such proportions that even the sins of angels would be washed away. Perhaps it was the weather that was adding to her restless mood Salima had questioned herself, as she had ran up the steps of the new BBA building.

But now sitting on the edge of Kenny's desk Salima was regretting her decision to come, almost no one was around and those that were here were all too preoccupied to spare her much time. She had spent her first quarter of an hour gossiping happily with Julia and Ming-Ming before the two of them had left to meet up with Tala and Bryan respectively.

Max had come in about ten minuets later looking resigned, had a brief discussion with Kenny and departed as swiftly as he had arrived, pausing only to offer Salima a world weary smile. So now here she was again, with only an increasingly edgy computer whiz for company. Pushing off the desk, Salima gave a small gasp and was forced to grab the desk's edge to keep from falling when pins and needles danced through her right leg. Noting moodily that Kenny had not even looked up at her exclamation the red head moved across to the window to look down at the people who moved on the ground like ants.

Sighing deeply Salima pressed her head against the cool glass of the window pane, the sky was still dark with heavy storm clouds and the air seemed to be pushing down upon her. Everything felt hot and heavy and the oppression was causing a pounding headache to form behind her right eye. There was a ping from the lift situated at the far end of the office, the sound carrying clear like a bell in the still air.

Tuning her head to see whom the new arrival was Salima's breath hitch in her throat. She stood in the doorway of the lift; back lit by the light still emulating from within it head slightly bent as she looked at a document in her hands. With swift steps she moved across the office's wide open floor, noticing that Kenny had not even raised his head at the sound of the lift or her passing, to absorbed in the computer screen before him.

Hilary looked up startled as Salima's hand caught her wrist and pulled her back into the lift she had just vacated. Jabbing the button for the ground floor she turned to see the brunet giving her a speculative look, one dark brow raised slightly in a way that Salima had always found devastatingly attractive. And that was all it took; hardly had the mirror bight doors slid shut than Salima had buried her hands in the girl's chestnut hair and brought her mouth crashing down on the waiting mouth, filled with sweet promise.

Only when the lift came juddering to a halt did the two disentwine their arms and reluctantly pull back from one another. Stepping out into the main lobby, to the observer they would look nothing more than friends, the truth of their relationship hidden behind a careful vial.

Stepping out onto the pavement Hilary raised her head as weak sunshine managed to break through the clouds that still filled the sky.

"Not that I mind," Hilary said still looking up at the sky, as she lightly touched her bruised lips. "But what's up with you?"

"My blood pressure." The red head said, glancing sideways at the brunet and letting her eyes run over her.

"It's the suit." The ruby eyed girl said nodding as she allowed Salima to take her hand and start to lead her down the street. "It's always the suit."

**End Flash Back**

It really must have been the suit Salima reflected and she allowed her hands to wonder freely over the form of her playmate. Hilary's body was perfect the redhead thought, young and firm with strong limbs and dextrous fingers. Salima had found herself fretting that her young lover would do something stupid such as crash diet as her mother was constantly telling her she was too fat. Ridiculous, the silver eyed teen had thought, Hilary had a divine body and subtle curves that any young woman would be proud of, but then again she had never found the idea of size zero appealing.

Suddenly there was a creak as the bedroom door was pushed open and both girls froze as if they had been turned to stone. Kai stood in the doorway his face an unreadable mask as he took in the sight of his girlfriend and his team mate fucking each other in his bed.

Hilary risked one glance over the top of Salima's head before lying back and closing her eyes, hoping that when she opened them her captain would no longer be standing there. Supporting her weight on her arms, which were placed on the pillows, either side of Hilary's head, Salima turned her head to where her other lover stood. As she moved the loose wave of scarlet hair that had been covering her bare back slipped over her shoulder, the longest strands just managing to brush softly against the brunet's cheek.

Eyes still tightly closed, Hilary mouthed silently while Salima remained as motionless as a statue, her brain racing. She had been caught and there was no getting out of it, she could lie and say it was a one off but that would be tantamount to placing all the blame in Hilary and that was something she would not let happen. There was no way out all she could do was to take a risk and hope she knew both Kai and Hilary as well as she thought she did.

"Care to join us?" Ruby eyes flew open and Hilary saw that the redhead was still looking towards the doorway a sly smile playing on her lushes lips.

Something inside Hilary had given a disconcerting thump and amidst the swirling seas of worry and anxiety, desire flashed a fin. She, like Salima, could never fathom why some people insisted on restricting themselves to partners of just one sex, be it male or female. There was beauty in both, but it was different kind of beauty; the soft inviting curves of the female form, sweet lips and smooth skin. Or the firm grip and the masculine air that seemed to offer protection from the world.

The seconds seemed to last for an eternity as the three teens stared at each other. Hilary felt her mouth go dry and Kai fixed her with a look of such burning intensity the she felt she must surly burst into flames. Then she felt Salima gently caress her shoulder, a small gustier meant to reassure and comfort, and she knew at that moment that whatever the outcome of this situation she would never regret the things she had done. True getting involved with someone in a relationship had not been the smartest thing, but the stunning redhead had offered her what no other could; understanding.

The air crackled with sexual tension as if and electric current was running through the room. Then slowly Kai advanced towards the bed; moving with the easy grace of a jungle cat and never once taking his eyes from the tableau on the bed. Lovers frozen together, their limbs still entwined like the vines of some strange exotic plant desperately clinging to life.

He paused just beyond arms reach, his eyes racking over the two exposed figures, and Salima could not suppress the shiver that coursed through her body at that penetrating gaze. Then slowly, almost teasingly he began to pull off his shirt; deftly pulling the garment up and over his head in such a way that immediately the rippling muscles of his abdomen and chest transfixed the orbs of both girls.

Salima smiled serenely as she held out a hand to help her other lover onto the double bed. This must surely be what heaven looks like, Hilary thought as from her position lay back amongst the pillows looking all she could see were the forms of Salima and Kai kneeling over her.

-------

The bodies' lay entangled together; skin painted burnished gold by the light of the setting sun that poured through the window. Some sense of relaxed satisfaction filled the still warm air, filling the corners of the room with a comforting darkness, as if nothing beyond its walls mattered.

"Ménage à trois." Salima murmured, the French ascent sounding thick and heavy all the more sexy for it as the words fell from her mouth.

"Threesome." A slight smirk pulled at Kai's mouth; as he languidly ran a hand over Hilary's side his eyes gleaming at Salima.

"No," Hilary breathed softly, reaching over so that she could entwine her fingers with Salima's. "The literal translation is eternal triangle."

"Well I don't know about the two of you," Kai said, look at where their joined hands lay atop his stomach. "But I could live with that."

Their twin smiles, seeming almost wicked in the dying light, were the only answer he needed.

* * *

Lamb: Done! I had problems writing the end, my head kept going blank for some reason. 

_Dedi:_ I wonder why.

**Muse:** (sniggers)

Lamb: I could give you one or two or even three reasons.

**Muse:** I'm sure you could.

_Dedi:_ Well there you have it our darling Squish (**Iluvbeyblade**), we hope you liked and please let us know what you thought.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
